wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Lanka
The Lanka is a Corpus sniper rifle unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the Dojo. This sniper rifle uses a charged-shot mechanic that deals increased damage by holding down the weapon attack button for 1 second. A fully charged shot boasts impressive damage, amplified by the weapon's high critical chance from zoom-ins, but is slow and somewhat inconsistent due to its charge-up mechanic and traveling projectile shots. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of all sniper rifles when fully charged. **Innate damage - effective against Robotic and Machinery-enemies. *Fully charged shots have innate 5 meter Punch Through. *Very high critical chance. *Very high status chance. *Largest magazine size of all sniper rifles. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Zooming in increases critical chance additively by +20%, +30%, and +50% respectively (the bonus does not stack additively with critical chance mods like , it stacks additively after them). **Zooming in all the way and having a maxed Point Strike equipped allows the Lanka to orange-crit. *Longest shot combo reset time of all sniper rifles. *Can use the Lanka-exclusive mod . Disadvantages: *Uncharged shots are tied with Snipetron Vandal for the second lowest base damage of all sniper rifles, behind Snipetron and Rubico. **Innate damage - less effective against Alloy Armor. *Fairly slow charge speed of 1 second. *Projectiles have travel time, hindering its long-ranged use. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. *Extremely inaccurate hip fire/non-aim shooting. Notes *As with other weapons that deal Elemental Damage instead of physical damage, the Lanka's innate damage is added last in regards to elemental combinations. In order to create elemental combinations that require damage, you will have to position elemental mods as if there were an damage mod to the right of the bottom right mod slot. *Charged shots can be fired at 33% charge, sacrificing damage in exchange for fire rate. *The Lanka has the longest shot combo reset time of all sniper rifles at 6 seconds, allowing it to maintain its shot combos longer. *The zoom bonus adds a flat +20/30/50 critical chance, applied after mods. With at max zoom, you have a (25 * (1 + 1.5)) + 50 = 112.5% critical chance. *The Lanka's shots can be controlled by Ivara's Navigator. *Requires only 2 shots to activate its Shot Combo Counter, giving it an immediate 1.5x total damage bonus on the first hit if Multishot mods like Split Chamber trigger a 2nd shot that also lands on the target. Tips *Increasing the fire rate will reduce charge time. A combination of , , and can reduce it down to 0.36 seconds. Vile Acceleration gives the greatest decrease per mod capacity. *Adding a rank 2 gives two extra rounds per magazine, a rank 4 gives three. Combine both for a total of 15 rounds in the magazine. *It performs optimally at the edge of an open air map. *All 'charge weapons' (guns) are now capable of holding their charge during a sprint, and as long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. This is a useful trait for the mobility of the user. **Using elevators and opening coop doors also does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. **Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. **Wall running or bullet jumping will not cancel the charge, but edge grabbing will. **Using a skill will cancel the charge. *The low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles can be alleviated in a few ways: **Using a fully-ranked will make all ammo pickups give between 1 and 15 sniper rounds, depending on pickup type. **Using the aura will make sniper ammo pickups give 25 rounds at max rank, instead of the usual 10 rounds. **Alternatively, Team Ammo Restores can be used as needed. **The Carrier's signature ability can be used in place of consumables or valuable mod space on your weapon or Warframe. * can be used on the Lanka with little noticeable effect on its long-range accuracy, as its slow rate of fire ensures that its shots will always land on its crosshair. Heavy Caliber will affect the spread of additional bullets created by however. *As of , the Lanka possess a very high innate punch-through, making unnecessary while Shred becomes less effective. **Because of this, any Magnetized enemy will be hit multiple times by a single projectile. This can be very useful against bosses or heavy units like Bombards or Heavy Gunners. * can be used to increase shot flight speed. At max rank, it will increase the Lanka's fully-charged shot velocity to 320 m/s. Trivia *Lanka is the name of an island fortress in Hindu mythology. This fortress is said to surpass even modern-day structures. *The Lanka bears a resemblance to the 'retired' Snipetron. *The Lanka is either a railgun or a coilgun. Two different real life weapon types that work by 'firing' projectiles using magnetism. **In real life, projectiles fired by either gun would be accelerated to incredibly high speeds, so the slow projectile speed of the Lanka's shots may be to balance out the Lanka's high damage and accuracy. **Given that the Lanka does not deal any kind of physical damage, it is likely shooting super-heated plasma projectiles accelerated using magnetic technology. This would also explain why the projectile's slow speed, as dense plasma does not follow the same ballistic principles as solid projectiles. *The Lanka is used by Sniper Crewmen, The Sergeant, Nullifier Crewmen (as well as their corrupted counterparts), and Perrin Sequence operatives. *The text near the bottom of the barrel translates directly to "Luksor Forge", implying a possible creator to the Lanka's production. *When aiming, a number of Corpus "words" can be seen in the reticle: **The Corpus text near the bottom of the scope overlay spells out 'MARS', which might allude to which planet this weapon was manufactured on (which is supported by The Sergeant, who was the boss of Mars and is armed with a Lanka). **The text immediately below the 'Distance to Target' indicator spells out 'DUD'. **The text below the Zoom Level indicator reads "ROYOT KON RO". **The text appearing and disappearing above the reticle, as well as that along the far righthand side of the scope spells out gibberish as "DFKJDHFKDSJ FJDKFHDS", and "DKFH KDYF ALKDSNFDK". Bugs *The Lanka's projectile will shoot off in a random direction when the barrel is "in" a nearby enemy, due to the length of the weapon's barrel. Media CBNefLanka.jpg|Lanka in the hands of The Sergeant. Lanka1.png|Lanka really needs a re-skin. LankaNewReloadAnimation.gif|New Lanka reload animation (Click to watch GIF image) Lankadarthmufin.png Shock Camo Lanka.png|Lanka with the Shock Camo Skin. Lanka Colour Customization.png|Lanka Colour Customization Lanka.JPG|A Lanka with Color Customization options shown. -TheStag Warframe LANKA - Ignore Armor and Fantastic VS Ambulas (U 9.3.4) Warframe Lanka 2.0 Warframe Lanka Pro Builds 4 Forma update 14.6.1 Lets Max (Warframe) 103 - Lanka (Sniper 2.0) Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 7 to 10 *Quick shot damage increased from 150 to 200 *Projectile speed increased *Charge rate decreased from 1.5 to 1 *Second level zoom reduced from 7x to 5x *Third level zoom reduced from 12x to 8x }} See also *Snipetron, the retired weapon that the Lanka's model is based on. *The Sergeant, the boss that uses the Lanka. *Sniper Crewmen, the Corpus units who use this weapon. *Corrupted Nullifier, the Corrupted units who use this weapon. de:Lanka fr:Lanka